


Prompt #28

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #28July 12, 2020Genre: RomancePrompt: "We can't be friends anymore...I will always see you as something else."Source: Pinterest
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #28

"We can't be friend's anymore...I will always see you as something else," Cory said. 

Rowan rolled her eyes and socked him in the arm. "You're so dramatic."

"I'm being serious. I can't hang out with you." 

"I don't get it," she frowned. "You're willing to throw away a great friendship? You can't stop because we're not boyfriend-girlfriend. You're being kind of ...well, spoiled and selfish.""

They walked in a thoughtful silence along the riverfront. It was a chilly autumn day and only few joggers passed them, so their path was relatively empty. As usual, they strolled quite close to one another---their shoulders bumping every now and then. The contact felt reassuring to Rowan. 

"You're the one being selfish," Corey said quietly. "You can't have it both ways---keeping me around when you know how I feel about you."

"You're acting like a baby." She shook her head. "Why can't you be a grownup?"

He pushed up his rimmed glasses on his nose and peered at her closely. "You know I love you. I've loved you for a long time. It hurts because I understand now you will never love me back. I can't just hang around and act like I'm okay with being friends and nothing more."

"We're best friends. You're my rock! I'm your rock!" She stopped. She was beginning to feel a little panic. "We've got no real family. We've always depended on each other. What am I supposed to do without you?"

"We'll both stand on our own feet. It might be good we stop leaning on each other and using each other like crutches. Maybe it'll be a good thing."

"It'll be a bad thing!" She protested. "How can you abandon me?"

"You know I have a theory," he said. "You ever wonder why the guys you go out with usually turn out to be losers? Why you always put up with so much bad stuff from them? I think because you have me around to fill in the gaps for you. You go to them because they are cute and fun. But if you want comfort, I'm there for you. If you need someone because you're lonely, I'm always here. We make each other laugh and feel safe. We protect each other. You're okay with the losers because you have half a boyfriend in me."

"That's not true!"

He took her two hands and pressed them to his chest. He brought her hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it. She had never felt his lips before and was surprised they felt so warm, gentle and silky. She felt a teardrop splash on her wrist. Without lifting his gaze, he turned and left her. 

She stood there flustered, watching him walk away. He never looked back.


End file.
